whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leisure Hive
Commentary Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), Lovett Bickford (Director), Christopher H. Bidmead (Script Editor). A New Beginning A look at the radical changes made to Doctor Who by John Nathan-Turner for his first story as producer, which opened the programme's eighteenth year on BBC1. With contributions from Lovett Bickford, Christopher H. Bidmead, John Leeson (K9), Peter Howell (composer), Sid Sutton (graphic designer), June Hudson (costume designer), Val McCrimmon (assistant floor manager) and archive interviews with Tom Baker and John Nathan-Turner. Producer: Ed Stradling. (30'00" | TBC | TBC) From Avalon to Argolis Writer David Fisher and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead examine the making of The Leisure Hive from the screenwriter's point of view. Producer: Richard Molesworth. (14'00" | TBC | TBC) Synthesizing Starfields Graphic designer Sid Sutton and composer Peter Howell recall their creation of the brand new title sequence and theme arrangement, which was first used on this story. Producer: Steven Bagley. (9'00" | TBC | TBC) Leisure Wear Costume designer June Hudson talks about her inspirations for creating the costumes seen in this story. Producer: Steve Broster. (7'00" | TBC | TBC) Blue Peter A segment from the edition of the popular BBC1 children's magazine programme shown on 3rd April 1980. This item features a look around the Longleat Doctor Who exhibition with presenter Tina Heath, plus the first on-screen interview with new producer John Nathan-Turner. (TBC | 4:3 | 1980) Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix has been created by Mark Ayres especially for this DVD release. It should be noted that the original dialogue recordings for many scenes in this story no longer exist, and at these points lower quality copies have been painstakingly restored for their inclusion in this new 5.1 mix. Isolated Score Peter Howell's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Easter Egg Continuity Announcements. From the main menu screen, press the left arrow button to highlight the Doctor Who logo in the top left corner and select it. Additional Special Features The Star Man An interview with title sequence designer Sid Sutton. Producer: Ed Stradling. Available on The Twin Dilemma. (6'05" | 4:3 | 2008) Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive Leisure Hive